


【拔杯】《旧疾》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Nightmare, The four scars on Will's shoulder, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will's pregent in the dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 关于杯的四次肩伤，杯在梦里怀孕且流产。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【拔杯】《旧疾》

威尔醒来后，双肩跳动着酸痛感，仿佛是随着心跳在一下下扩大又收缩。窗帘上印着外面细长的黑色雨线，像针一样扎落下来，看得威尔更疼了。他在空荡一点的单间卧室里起身，下床小心着动作换掉汗衫和短裤，走过隔壁汉尼拔的卧室时防止了木板的轻响。

走进盥洗室，威尔简直抬不起手给自己洗脸。他的肩膀受过多少伤？最开始在凶案组工作时右肩被歹徒刺伤。这是一次。当那时试图对汉尼拔开枪时杰克射穿了自己的左肩。这是第二次。当自己再次选择对汉尼拔拿起刀时千代在房顶瞄准了自己的右肩。这是第三次。当，和汉尼拔一起屠杀了红龙前右肩被刺进了深深的一刀。这是第四次。右肩的第三次。

威尔想表现得像个佩戴了满满勋章的将士一样。但最终觉得傻气选择忍着疼痛慢慢给自己洗干净脸。抬起脸时，他看见了汉尼拔站在门口，眼里残留了一点点的睡意。

“早上好，威尔。”

“早上好，莱克特医生。”直呼汉尼拔更显怪异。

自从一起住进这个房子后，汉尼拔逐渐丢弃了一些社交礼仪——比如他不再回避着先让威尔先用完盥洗室再进来。盥洗室里安装着双面镜子，两个洗手台，汉尼拔此刻在威尔的右手边清洗着自己的面庞。

“今天下雨了。你有什么安排吗？”汉尼拔在镜子里看向威尔。

“休息。我肩膀疼。”

汉尼拔闻言看向威尔的肩部，威尔光着上身，上面清晰可见的遗留着很多伤痕。右肩上更是几个圆弧凹陷交杂着。

“...你不介意的话，我可以为你提供一些按摩和药草熏香。这段时间是雨季。你的伤口还会疼的。”汉尼拔也裸着上身，开始给自己慢慢摸上剃须液。不一会一团泡泡就挂在他的下巴上，圣诞老人一样的温暖景象。

威尔移开眼神，随手抓抓自己永远服帖不了的卷发，“那么拜托了。”

除了一起共用三餐的时间，汉尼拔和威尔在余下的时候都各自待着。汉尼拔还是处于规律行事的状态，编曲作曲，看书写笔记，研究画作和临摹，偶尔长时间的进入思维宫殿思考。而威尔，大部分待在自己的卧室里，每隔五分钟就要为自己寻找下一个不难受的姿势，膝盖上的书堪堪只翻阅了一章。

窗外的雨还在下着。

烦躁地合上书随手搁置在旁边，威尔起身前往楼下的储藏室打算拿瓶酒缓解肩上酸痛不断的不适感，汉尼拔在楼下画着画，威尔不打算打扰他，自己从汉尼拔的酒柜里——即使汉尼拔多次表示这是他们俩人共同的酒柜——但威尔从来没有过酒柜也不会有——拿了一瓶威士忌和配备好的酒杯轻手轻脚地上楼。再次路过时，汉尼拔停下了笔：“感觉还好吗威尔？”  
“不。”略显强硬的回应。汉尼拔看着威尔的背影慢慢消失在楼梯上角。看了看外面持续不断的阴湿的雨水，汉尼拔抿着嘴陷入深思。

晚餐时，汉尼拔没有试图再次打开一个话题进行交谈。他看着威尔面无表情地吃下嘴里的食物，然而在每次切割肉块时肩膀明显地僵硬而痉挛着。

晚饭后，汉尼拔把碗碟收进水池，叫住了抬脚走上楼梯的威尔。

“威尔，麻烦你先去洗个澡，放松一下，然后请在我的卧室里等我。我会准备一下药物给你进行治疗。”

威尔看着汉尼拔，脸色因为旧疾的发作已经一整天都烦躁着，他胡乱点点头，再次消失在楼梯口。

汉尼拔收拾好后上楼，威尔刚好也从浴室里出来，卷毛滴着水，却还是蓬松着。汉尼拔浅笑着把自己的卧室门打得更开，迎着威尔走进来。

“把上衣脱了，然后在床上找好舒适的地方躺好，我去打盆热水。”汉尼拔看着威尔在自己的卧室里四处张望，然后侧过头嗯了一声。

打完水回来后，威尔已经趴在了床上，身上只留着一件短裤。汉尼拔端着一盆热水走到旁边，在抽屉里拿出一小瓶药油和一块毛巾。然后他坐在床边，搭住了威尔的左肩。威尔身体抽动了一下。

“请忍忍，可能会有点疼。”

“继续。我没事。”威尔把左手放在身边旁边，舒展着肩膀方便汉尼拔按摩。一块沾满了热水的暖烘烘的毛巾首先贴在了肩膀上，威尔舒服得发出一声感叹。然后汉尼拔隔着毛巾控制着力道开始按摩。来回反复打湿毛巾后，汉尼拔把威尔的右肩舒展下来，然后打湿了毛巾，爬上床，跨坐在威尔臀部两边，开始按摩右肩。威尔侧着头趴在枕头上。汉尼拔的卧室风格和自己的有所不同，更为奢华，家具颜色都明艳又互相配合着。汉尼拔的床单和枕头材质也和自己的不一样，它们都是丝质的，很亲肤丝滑，但是过于冰冷。威尔在枕头上调整着自己的位置，有一撮卷发一直骚着他的脖子。他想把它们弄走。

一根手指伸进了脖子处，抚走了那撮卷发。威尔侧起头看着余光里的汉尼拔，然后又枕了下去。

“接下来我会用上一种药油，然后给你按压放松肌肉。会开始疼。”汉尼拔把毛巾放进盆里，然后拿过新的一条毛巾垫在了威尔肩下，接着拧开了药油。威尔瞬间闻到了药酒和青草的味道。

汉尼拔第一下怼着一个点用力按下时威尔差点弹起来。 

“威尔，忍忍。”汉尼拔双腿夹紧，放低胯部压紧不停动弹的威尔。威尔把脸埋进枕头里藏住疼痛的闷哼。乳头下的冰凉床单更刺激得他忽略不了肩膀的疼痛。

按压完后已经是两个小时的事了，汉尼拔直起腰，拉伸着手臂。威尔两手垂在汉尼拔腿边，侧着头不停喘着气。肩膀发着热，但不再那么难受。

“残余的药油让它留在上面，可以继续起到舒缓作用。今晚可能这样躺着睡比较好。”汉尼拔控制着起身动作，避免碰到威尔的臀部。他盖上药油，端起用完的毛巾走出房间。再次进屋时，威尔已经不在了，床单还形成着人体的压痕。汉尼拔看向旁边的卧室，门关着，缝隙里没有灯光透出。

汉尼拔静静听着门后面的动静，随后也回放关上了门。

房间里，威尔面朝窗外趴着，汪蓝的瞳孔被月光照得破碎而闪亮。

第二天醒来时，窗外没有雨声。威尔转动着肩膀已经没有了昨天的钻痛，他摸着右肩，想起睡梦中感觉有人检查着自己的肩膀情况。他看向紧闭的房门，思考着。

“早上好，威尔。肩膀情况如何？”汉尼拔系着围裙，把两碟炒蛋放在桌子上看见了威尔洗漱好下楼。

“好多了。谢谢。”威尔赤脚走向餐桌。坐下后，汉尼拔的手落在了肩上。

“还是很僵硬。之后三个星期你是需要按摩。”说完汉尼拔撤开手，坐到对面的椅子上，开始享用今天的第一餐。

第二天和第五天按摩完后威尔就回到自己的房间趴在床上肩膀热热地睡去。第六天半夜，威尔被肩膀的抽痛惊醒，他痛得喘息出声，然后使劲按压着肩膀蜷缩在床上试图等疼痛消失。

窗外响起了雨声。

威尔闭上眼皱着眉模仿着汉尼拔的手法给自己按压，但是疼痛感反增不减。最后威尔得以入睡的时候已经天亮了，上衣湿了一片。

房门被打开了，然后脚步声出现在床边，威尔迷糊困顿中感觉汉尼拔的手试探了自己的额头温度，然后轻轻放在了肩膀上揉捏着。

威尔差点抽泣出声。他很需要这个。

“威尔...醒着吗？把衣服换了，这样贴在身上更刺激着肩膀。威尔？”汉尼拔把拇指搓在威尔的卷发上，汗水黏糊在指腹上。威尔蹭着枕头痛苦地起身，太阳穴的神经跳痛着，他很想睡觉，但是痛觉又叫嚣得他极度清醒。威尔龇着嘴脱掉身上的汗衫，然后把手握在汉尼拔的小臂。汉尼拔看着威尔头脑混沌地皱紧了眉对自己说：“我需要你（I need you），汉尼拔。”

几年前威尔在牢狱里神情自负地对着自己说了同样的话，最后是选择把自己也推下悬崖。而此刻威尔被陈年旧疾缠绕着，软弱表露。汉尼拔静静看着威尔，然后拉下他的手，抱着把他慢慢放在床上，轻轻地蹭着他的卷发说：“我在这，威尔。我去拿药来。”

走出门口前，汉尼拔回头看了看呜咽在床上的威尔。

端着水盆，汉尼拔走进房间，看见威尔皱着眉又蜷缩在一起。他椅子拖过来放好盆子，爬上床把缩着快打成结的威尔哄劝着放松开来，按摩了几下肩膀，然后把威尔趴放在床上，打上了热毛巾。

威尔发出了不小的舒畅声。

保持以往跪坐的姿势，汉尼拔把药油在手掌搓热，然后覆在威尔肩上，来回揉搓按压。威尔眯着眼侧过头看见汉尼拔移动的手，眼皮打着架，最后开始睡去。汉尼拔观察着威尔的动静。听着他的呼吸声，小小的打鼾被雨声合奏得可人。摸着那几个弹孔痕迹，汉尼拔眼眸暗着，然后弯腰小心地亲在肩膀上。

威尔沉沉地打着鼾声，眉头平展。

再次醒来的时候已经是下午五点了，肚子饿得产生干呕感。威尔趴在床上，被盖着被子，肩膀的疼痛消散了很多，他在被子底下屈着腿调整成舒服的姿势，蹭了蹭枕头，威尔不想起床。

房间里昏昏暗暗，窗帘拉着，外面还有雨声，但很小了。让威尔产生一种原始祖先打雷下雨天气安全地窝在洞穴里的惬意感。他嗅到房间里的药油香，突然怀念起身下之前那种丝滑温凉的质感。

他想知道汉尼拔现在在哪。

楼下冷了些，威尔披着小毛毯走下去，寻找着汉尼拔的迹象。不在办公室，不在画桌前，也不在羽键管琴那。然后威尔选择走向厨房。

汉尼拔在这。

威尔被厨具蒸发出来的水汽软化了心房，他沉默地走到一把椅子前，裹紧了身上的毛毯缩在里面 。汉尼拔早就注意到了他，但是因为正忙着处理一锅汤分不出神和威尔交谈。他在忙碌间隙时不时抽出眼神注意着威尔的举动。

空气里有姜丝的味道，飘进胃里勾起更多的饥饿感和暖意。还有辣椒和肉块的味道，和松露。威尔放空着思绪眼神无意识跟着汉尼拔的走向转，像以前在做饭的时候那群狗狗围在自己身边不停转悠一样，时不时还会把试图站起来偷走一片蔬菜叶。

威尔被自己的联想羞耻得低下头，然后起身离开现在餐桌旁坐定。汉尼拔搅着汤料注视威尔走出厨房。他把菜肴端出厨房时，看见威尔坐在旁边的位置上，还披着毛毯，瞪着外面的雨水出神。

“这阵子都是雨季。起码还会再下十来天。”汉尼拔把菜放到威尔面前，身体笼罩着他，轻声说着。

威尔顿时回过神，毛毯滑落在椅背上。汉尼拔帮他把毛毯重新披回去，然后检查着威尔的肩部情况，弯下腰，在耳边呼着热气 ：“你的肩部还是很僵硬，今晚接着按摩吧。”

威尔侧过头听着汉尼拔以这种及其暧昧的动作和姿势说话，他紧了紧脖子边上的毯子，点了点头。

他们在越来越大的雨声和坚固的房顶下安全地享用着晚餐。

晚餐后，威尔被催促着先去洗澡泡泡热水，他浸泡在热得微微烫人的浴缸里，盯着胸前的水波涟漪又涟漪。他听见汉尼拔上了楼，稍微停顿几秒后进了卧室。威尔放松了肌肉，胡乱擦了一下身子直接穿着短裤就出来了——上衣待会还是要脱的。

汉尼拔在床上铺着毛巾和摆放着药油，他听见威尔习惯性湿着脚掌踩在木质地板上的声音，回过头，不禁多欣赏了一会——威尔光着上身，水温看起来比较高，他的卷发边甚至能看见一些飘渺着的雾气发散着，锁骨凹陷处，乳头上，还有微微反转出来的肘关节泛着粉，迷人得如同维纳斯的诞生，新鲜得如同刚刚从贝壳里剥出的嫩肉。

吞咽下这份近在眼前的美丽，汉尼拔伸出手示意着威尔躺上床。看着汉尼拔的手，威尔从垂落的湿漉漉卷毛里抬眼看着他。然后移开眼走向床榻。

当威尔突然察觉到自己下意识地把属于汉尼拔的被子团成条压在身下夹在腿间时没来得及说抱歉就被跪坐在身上的汉尼拔按低了身子覆上热毛巾。

他不知道该不该开口了。于是乖乖枕在丝质的被子上。即使今天睡到了下午威尔感觉此刻也诡异地发着困，他告诉自己不可以在不属于自己的卧室里睡着。

不可以。

汉尼拔重新打湿毛巾拧干回过身时发现威尔已经睡着了。

又是一串小小的鼾声，汉尼拔笑起来继续帮着威尔按摩。

威尔感觉自己的身体轻如一片鸦羽毛，但是他却在持续下坠。在下落的过程中他感觉不到害怕，他感觉这个过程缓慢得令人愉悦和舒适，他感觉到自己的腹部奇异地膨大着，他摸向它，它圆润饱满得让人安心。是它带着他在下坠。

威尔调整着姿势，双手环抱着自己的孕育着生命的肚子，呈现在羊水里的姿态，安心地闭上了眼。

下一秒，他突然急速下落，接着跌落在略微僵硬的平面上。疯狂眨着眼辨认周遭，他发现自己身处于巴尔的摩的医院的一张病床上。肚子传来不规律的剧痛，他低下头，发现自己现在膝盖屈起，大张着，白色的病人衣袍下摆挡住了他的视线。但是肚皮内持续蠕动的感觉和私处的剧烈撕痛让他反应过来他是在分娩。几名戴着面罩的护士在自己的腿边大喊着什么，很吵，肚子越来越疼痛，引起器官抽搐的钝痛。

突然间，他觉得肚子里的东西不动了。

慌忙地把手覆盖上去，没有感觉到任何胎儿的踢打。

一股巨大的悲痛从他的肚子开始涌起，他噙满着泪水跌落回枕头上。场景又开始变化。他还是戴着氧气罩，但是空间上方成了白晃晃的蓝天。他的视线被人为移动着，他侧过头，看见阿比盖尔睁大着双眼看向自己。死去的无生机的状态。有人拉起了裹尸袋的拉链。阿比盖尔消失了。

他的视线被泪水和鲜血覆盖着慢慢变黑。

“唔嗯——！”威尔从床上惊起，大口大口地呼吸着空气。心脏剧烈地跳动。他感觉腹部上有东西压着，他掀起被子发现是汉尼拔健壮的手臂在自己腹部上搭着。他无措地环绕四周，发现自己身处汉尼拔的卧室里。

“威尔...？”汉尼拔被惊醒，看见威尔刚做完噩梦一样全身汗湿着，恐惧和绝望爬满了他的全身。

“抱歉我睡着了。”威尔软着腿匆忙下床，用手掌撑着自己低垂着的湿淋淋的额头，然后跌跌撞撞地摸着门离开了。

“威尔...”汉尼拔错愕地看着威尔身形慌乱地出了房门。

撞开房门，威尔一下跌坐在床脚边，他双臂环抱着自己，使劲挤压着腹部，那里还有着极为真实的痛感。然后他慢慢缓着起身，钻进粗糙一点的被子里，在靠近窗台的左边的位置恍惚着刚刚的梦。

汉尼拔维持在床的右边的位置，他看着左边床单沾染上的威尔的汗湿痕迹，手掌拂过去，那里已经一片冰凉。

威尔用手臂按压着腹部，然后揉动它，消除着里面曾容纳过什么的感觉。

然后他摸到了自己的那块疤。

恍然间，他在病床上分娩的画面再次显现，然后胎儿死在腹部内。她们给他进行了剖腹产，最后是阿比盖尔那晚死在自己旁边的脸。

他把被子拉上来完全覆盖住自己。窗帘拉开着，惨白的月光像是个梦魔终于寻到了一处没有安全阻挡起来的住所，残忍地暴露着被子底下的微微抽动，馋食着可怜人的悲恸。

翌日直到早餐做完，汉尼拔都没见到威尔出房门。他没有选择去敲响那扇门。他不知道威尔具体做了什么噩梦，但是他知道威尔需要时间。所以他会给威尔时间。

汉尼拔把做好的早午餐密封起来放进威尔常放的威士忌的冰箱分格里。看了看楼梯口方向，然后走进了书房。

他找到一本书，坐在壁炉前的椅子里，窗外的天阴着，风吹来裹挟着雨水的味道。

威尔缩在被子里，卷毛露了出来。威尔听着楼下汉尼拔行动的声音，一边用手指轻轻摩擦着腹部的疤痕。发着愣。

他想起最初的最初汉尼拔在床边握着阿比盖尔的手睡在椅子上的情景。

他想起汉尼拔在厨房里和他说的想给他一个惊喜。

那条疤像一个微笑一样占据在肚皮上，威尔顺着它的弧度反复来回划着，曾经的痛不堪言已经成了微微发痒的存在。

他没有忘记他曾经可以拥有一个女儿的事情。

她就在这条伤疤里。

她也还在那条溪流里。

威尔再次蜷起身，他怀念昨天汉尼拔给他做的炖了鸡肉和松露的姜汤味道。喝完身体是暖的，而那时肩膀的毛毯上还残留着汉尼拔手掌的分量。

他掀开被子，穿上汗衫，短裤还在身上，光着脚进了浴室，然后湿着脚出来啪嗒啪嗒地踩在木质地板上下了楼。他打开冰箱找到了早午餐，一起热了端在桌子上吃着。他听见汉尼拔在书房里作着曲。

威尔把两份饭菜都解决得一干二净，肚子里重新拥有容纳着物体的安全感。他把碗碟拾掇进水池里。

他让汉尼拔清洗它们。

汉尼拔从书房出来的时候威尔正踩着楼梯回房。汉尼拔看了看水池里的未清洗的碗碟，和威尔的背影。然后走过去自然地清洗起了它们。

晚饭时威尔下了楼，神色自然地和汉尼拔用了餐。汉尼拔一边用餐一边偷偷观察着威尔的表情，试图揣测他的那个噩梦内容。

威尔呈现给他的只有对这顿晚饭很满意的表情。

洗完碗碟，汉尼拔用毛巾擦着手，他不确定今晚威尔是否还会来进行按摩治疗。他预感今晚又是下雨的时候。上了楼，汉尼拔看见从浴室门口延伸出一串串的脚印，脚印的尽头消失在自己的卧室里。汉尼拔走过去打开房门，威尔坐卧在左边床位上，翻阅着最近读的一本书。

“威尔。我去打盆水过来，稍等一会。”汉尼拔刚转身被威尔叫住了。

“不用了，我肩膀不那么痛了，不需要按摩了。汉尼拔。”

话尾的名字落款让汉尼拔的心中嘭跳了一下。然后他疑惑地出口：“真的吗？你确定不需要了吗？今晚...”

“不，不需要了。”威尔打断汉尼拔的话，翻过一页书，张口再次强调。

“好的。”于是汉尼拔进行着自己的事项。洗澡，把俩人的脏衣物放进洗衣器里，再进行烘干处理。他把俩人需要额外处理的衣服分开放好等着明天拿去专门的干洗店处理。汉尼拔重新回到卧室时，威尔还保持着刚刚的姿势。他看见汉尼拔盯着他走进来。然后身体颠簸了一下，俩人都在床上了。

汉尼拔坐在旁边直白地看着他。

“我可以换掉我卧室里的床单吗？”威尔不看他，继续翻过下一页书。

“当然可以。你想要什么样的床单。”汉尼拔观察着威尔，想引他转眼看过来。

“和你这个一样的。”威尔抬起一只手轻轻拍了拍脚上的丝质被子。

“我明天就可以让人送过来。”

“好的，那么晚安，汉尼拔。”威尔合上书，关掉自己边上的床头灯，翻身睡下。

汉尼拔在威尔的身后沉默地笑着。心情愉悦。他闻见空气越来越浓重的雨水气息。然后也关掉了灯光，朝着威尔的方向闭上了眼。

半夜，威尔恍然听见窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥地下着，他的腹部上搭着汉尼拔的健壮沉重的手臂，正好压在了那条疤痕上。

他听着脑后汉尼拔的呼吸声，慢慢同他一致呼吸着，沉沉睡去。

窗外的雨声不断，但没有再挑起谁的旧疾发痛。

*这篇文其实有点粗糙草率了和我理解的拔杯之间的关系和n刷重聚视频后获得的新理解不太一致，没有表达出来。至于为什么还发表出来，我都写了六千多字了我不舍得不发（不是。因为虽然和自己想要表达的不一致但是也喜欢这种相处形式的拔杯。（抽烟

*以及”威尔和拔结束单方面冷战的信号就是让人给自己洗碗。”看看我写的什么人话。


End file.
